Digital video capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices such as, for example, digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, digital recording devices, and the like. Digital video devices may provide significant improvements over conventional analog video systems in processing and transmitting video sequences with increased bandwidth efficiency.
Video content may be recorded in two-dimensional (2D) format or in three-dimensional (3D) format. In various applications such as, for example, the DVD movies and the digital TV (DTV), a 3D video is often desirable because it is often more realistic to viewers than the 2D counterpart. A 3D video comprises a left view video and a right view video.
Various video encoding standards, for example, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, MPEG-C part 3, H.263, H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), multi-view video coding (MVC) and scalable video coding (SVC), have been established for encoding digital video sequences in a compressed manner. For example, the MVC standard, which is an extension of the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC standard, may provide efficient coding of a 3D video. The SVC standard, which is also an extension of the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC standard, may enable transmission and decoding of partial bitstreams to provide video services with lower temporal or spatial resolutions or reduced fidelity, while retaining a reconstruction quality that is similar to that achieved using the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.